


Best Friend's Brother

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stay at a friends house and when she nips out briefly you think no one else is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend's Brother

You're staying at your best friend's for the night and you're showering when you hear a knock on the door. "YEAH" you shout over the sound of the water.  
"It's started raining and my little brother is out with his friends so he wants me to go pick him up. I won't be out for too long don't worry" she tells you.  
"Okay that's fine, see you in a bit". Once you've rinsed your hair you get out and wrap a towel around yourself. You figure since you're home alone and your friends room is literally just across from the bathroom you'll be okay to go in your towel. What you didn't expect when you opened the door was your friends older brother, Luke, to be standing on the landing. You jump tripping over your towel and landing on the floor, completely exposed. "Oh . My. God" you groan embarrassed. Luke picks up your towel and offers you a hand. "Here" you grab his hand without looking him in the eye as he helps you up and you take your towel to wrap back around yourself. You look everywhere but at Luke. "We can um, forget, yanno, that this um ever happened" you look forward for the first time, realising how intensely he's staring at you and how close you are. You unintentionally let your eyes wander down to his lips then flick back up to his eyes. The space between you both is closed by Luke experimentally pressing his lips to yours. You gently press back against him and soon enough your lips are moving against each other perfectly. He gently lifts you up so you wrap your legs around his waist and your towel drops to the floor again. You feel your cheeks heat up because no boy has ever seen you like this before. He senses your unsureness and pulls away. "Are you okay with this?", "yes" you breathe. After making sure you're okay he carries you to his room which you've never been in before. It's pretty much a typical teenage boys' room with posters of All Time Low covering parts of the walls. He rests himself between your legs, now shirtless and continues kissing you. The kiss never gets rough but grows with intent. His lips leave yours and travel from your cheek, to your jaw, down your neck and to your collarbone. He sucks on the sensitive skin there, careful not to leave a mark. His touch causing your breathing to quicken. You feel his fingertips lingering at the tops on your thighs. Once again he's looking straight into your eyes, checking for any hesitation to see if its okay. You quickly press your lips to his to will him to continue. His fingers skim up your thighs and to your centre where you press your hips down for more. He gently enters 2 fingers inside you. He watches your every reaction to what he does to find out what makes you react the most. Soon enough you're a mess beneath him, completely surrendered to his touch. He presses his thumb to your clit and rubs in figures of 8 and you're coming over his fingers and moaning his name. You both share one last kiss before he rolls off you. "I've always thought you were beautiful" he blushes. You smile at him, blushing yourself. "You better go get dressed so we don't get caught, then maybe you could return the favour sometime?". You roll your eyes at him and get up to leave. Stopping at the door you turn and give him one last smile. His hand is already down his sweats and you look down, shaking your head and still smiling at how surreal that was.


End file.
